


Regis+Pelna, 'Fashion Advice'

by Lilevander



Series: FFXV Gen Series [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Characters Mentioned, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilevander/pseuds/Lilevander
Summary: Another one, just a cute little thing about fashion across the cast. Anywho, thanks for reading. Remember, comments+kudos=life.P.S.If you want to see me add a story to the series, just drop a comment and write me the prompt. I'll add as many as people want to this series, but this is a series of one shots, so short prompts would be awesome. Anything Gen, ask me and I'll more than likely be able to do it.





	Regis+Pelna, 'Fashion Advice'

**Author's Note:**

> Another one, just a cute little thing about fashion across the cast. Anywho, thanks for reading. Remember, comments+kudos=life. 
> 
> P.S.
> 
> If you want to see me add a story to the series, just drop a comment and write me the prompt. I'll add as many as people want to this series, but this is a series of one shots, so short prompts would be awesome. Anything Gen, ask me and I'll more than likely be able to do it.

Regis had learned a valuable lesson in the time since the fall of Niflheim: never, _ever_ , take fashion advice from anyone who _isn’t_ Pelna Khara.

 

The thing was, Pelna was a noble in the upper echelon of Insomnia _known_ for his class and fashion and eye for design. He was well known to be the _go-to-guy_ for all would-be fashionistas and iconoclasts. He had an outfit design, _nay_ , a whole _wardrobe_ design fit for an individual’s signature lifestyle.

 

He gave Crowe Altius her ‘ _Mighty Aphrodite_ ’ look with wild hair, leather, gold, and a fierce, winged eye.

 

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was the ‘ _Celestial Diva_ ’ with silky platinum locks, killer heels, shades of silver, and diamonds.

 

Pelna himself had a perfected ‘ _Beach Bum_ ’ look with colorful tank tops, shorts, flip-flops, and organic jewelry.

 

Prince Noctis had a ‘ _Club Kid_ ’ vibe with leather and tank tops, neon and metallic flats.

 

Even Queen Aulea got on board, adopting the ‘ _Hipster Mom_ ’ style with scarves, skinny jeans, cardigans, and canvas shoes. So Regis... _Regis_ should have known better.

 

His retainers would have him flouncing around in tropical button-up shirts and socks with sandals or stiff, ill-fitting suits (depending on which side of the room he consulted) but Pelna...Pelna had a _vision_.

 

Pelna had him in expensive three piece suits, solid colored ties and canvas shoes to match, something sophisticated yet youthful and trendy, something to show the King was mature yet energetic.

 

See, at the end of the day, Regis learned his lesson: never, _ever_ take fashion advice from anyone who _isn’t_ Pelna Khara.


End file.
